Frosting on the Cake
Frosting on the Cake is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is given by Gay Tony to Luis Lopez. It is played through Johnny Klebitz's point of view in Diamonds in the Rough. Description The mission starts showing Gracie, Sharon, Evan and Rocco having a coke hit at Tony's apartment. Luis walks in looking for Tony, who called him in earlier. After having an exchange with Rocco, Luis finds Tony passed out on the floor. After waking him up with a brisk dunk in the bathroom sink, Tony tells Luis that they're going to purchase some 2 million dollars worth of diamonds off a smuggler in Broker. As they leave, Evan decides he wants to go as well. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the docks *Use sticky bombs to take out the bikers *Lose the cops *Drive Tony back to the club '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 5:45 Have less than 50% damage. Amount of accuracy of the stick bombs. Lose the wanted level in 0:35 Walkthrough Drive the Stretch E with Evan to the docks where the Platypus in Broker, where The Cook is waiting. Listen to Evan whine, but try not to damage the limo too much. Once you arrive, a cutscene will start showing the deal going down. At first everything is fine, but soon Johnny Klebitz and the Broker Chapter of the Lost biker gang show up to crash the deal. Luis and Tony will dive into one limo, and Evan with the diamonds jump into another. Now, instead of driving, you'll be riding shotgun, with the camera facing behind the car, and are given Sticky Bombs in order to hold off of the chasing bikers and trucks. Try to aim for their front tires, and destroy roadblock as soon as you get to them. Once you near the Algonquin Bridge an APC will show up, along with a NOOSE Annihilator. Throw as many Sticky Bombs as you can until the APC explodes, and 2 or 3 to drop the chopper. At the end of the bridge, your driver is shot and you must lose the heat, regaining control of the limo. Lose the heat, and go to Hercules to end the mission. The mission ends when Tony tells you that Evan was killed, apparently while bleeting online about his impending doom at the hands of Johnny Klebitz, and the diamonds are lost. Video Walkthrough Deaths *Costas - Killed by the LCPD while trying to escape from the bikers. *Evan Moss - Killed by Johnny to steal the diamonds. (Off-screen) *The Lost MC members - Killed by Luis (using bombs) to lose them.﻿ Trivia *This mission appears in The Lost and Damned from Johnny's point of view. It also explains why the remaining Lost bikers were dead during the chase between Johnny and Evan. *This is the only time a Stretch E can be obtained. *This is the only mission where NOOSE actually utilizes the APC. *If the Stretch E is destroyed or Evan is killed before the deal, the mission will fail. *In TLAD, Johnny only had a few bikers with him but in TBoGT, he is accompanied by a small army of bikers. *When the Stretch E is driving of from where the deal was busted, you can see several Lost members and bodyguards fighting. *This mission, along with Diamonds in the Rough, are the only crossover missions in the GTA IV saga to not involve Niko Bellic. *This is the only mission in which the Slamvan appears in TBoGT. *This mission is somewhat similar to the GTA SA mission Reuniting The Families; both missions require the player to fend off pursuers from a car using a weapon, including motorcyclists and a helicopter. Some differences are that CJ uses an AK-47, and had to keep the car from being destroyed, with only police as enemies, while Luis uses Sticky Bombs, and fends off both police and Lost MC bikers. *During the cutscene where Costas is killed, a police officer is seen shooting at the limo; sometimes he will not fire, although Costas is still killed. *The Stretch E is immune to the sticky bombs damage, possibly because some bikers may drive too close to the car and if that happened, the results would be fatal. *Tony is not wearing his glasses during Diamonds in the Rough, but he wears them in this mission. de:Frosting on the Cake es:Frosting on the Cake pl:Frosting on the Cake Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions